Team Vongola
by reika33riopix33gothic33lolita
Summary: Because of Giannini's 'brand new bazooka', Tsuna and some of his friends were thrown to the Mystery Dungeon World of Pokemon. Now Tsuna starts his life as an...eevee in an exploration team?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Namimori town, one fine afternoon…

'EEEH? What do you mean, Reborn?' Tsuna yelled.

'Should I say that once again, Dame-Tsuna?' his tutor said simply. 'I want you to shoot yourself with Giannini's brand new bazooka.'

'B-but! What if something happened? Oi, Reborn!' the 14-year-old cried. The Arcobaleno just smirked. 'Just get to it, Dame-Tsuna!' with that, he pushed poor Tsuna towards the bazooka Gianninni was holding.

'EEEK! Giannini-san, please don't fire!' but too late, Giannini had pressed the button. Then everything went black.

Sometime later…..

Tsuna woke up by the soft voice of the waves crashing together. He saw that him and a lot of what? Oh, right, Reborn said they're pokemon. Pokemon, huh…. There are 6 of them. Sleeping on the sand. Wait, 6 of them, it can't be….

The skitty near him-must be Gokudera, from Uri.

The Taillow must be Yamamoto, from Kojiro.

The Hoot-Hoot-it's obviously Mukuro or Chrome.

The Cyndaquil-Hibari because he had Roll.

The mareep-everyone knows it's Lambo.

And that leaves squirtle- which must be onii-san (Ryohei).

Next, he looked at himself. Wait, what? _Paws? Fur? Two furry ears? A furry collar?_

He looked at the water, which showed him his reflection. Oh my God, he thought. _I'm an eevee. AN EEVEE!_

No, wait, calm down. Giannini that bastard. I'll make 'im taste X-Burner, Tsuna thought. Thankfully they had their rings and basic weapons. And their clothes on (weird).

He looked back at his Guardians. Then he rushed up to Sk- I mean, Gokudera,

'Aah, Gokudera-kun, wake up!'

Gokudera looked up. 'J-Juudaime?' then his eyes grew wide. 'What the? Juudaime, you are…'

Tsuna shook his head. 'Yes, Gokudera-kun, we're all turned into these so-called Pokemon.'

Gokudera jawdropped. 'What the f-'

Before he could do his swore, Tsuna covered his mouthed with a paw, ears slightly twitching.

'ssh, Gokudera-kun..someone's coming..'

Meanwhile back at Namimori….

'Looks like Giannini sent them to the Pokemon World,' said Reborn casually, sitting on a chair. Two other Arcobaleno are with him, and a girl around thirteen, with brown hair and red eyes sitting on Tsuna's bed. Her long hair was tied up into a ponytail, and she wore a blue hoodie and green shorts.

'I think so, Reborn-san. But they are not at any Regions I know, which means they're sent to a world with only pokemon, the Mystery Dungeon World.'

Reborn smirked. 'Poor Giannini is going to be pummeled as soon as they come back.'

The girl smiled. 'Ah, that'll be quite tricky. Even though I've sent someone who'd kindly find a way to bring the Vongola Decimo back.'

The two other Arcobaleno raised a brow. One of them was Colonello, and the other was Fon. Fon then jumped onto the girl's head. 'Who that might be, Katana?'

Ratia smiled again. 'Shiroi, since he might be the best.'

'Who's that, kora?' Colonello asked.

'Tsuna's classmate. Also the other one that I know having poke knowledge.' Reborn said, sipping a cup of tea from God-knows-where. 'Is he a good one, Katana?'

'Not a Champion, but yeah.' She answered. Reborn smirked again. Katana, or the Red Storm Champion. Course anyone won't be as good as her unless he or she is someone like Steven Stone, Cynthia, Lance or any champion, that is. But, still, Katana had defeated all four region's Champion.

'Hmm, is that so…' Reborn said, voice trailing off. Katana raised a brow. 'Reborn-san? Oi, Reborn-san!'

No answer. Reborn was fast asleep, with his eyes opened. Katana sweatdropped.

'Pretty useless, that guy. He falls asleep anytime he wants..'Colonello said, voice trailing off too. 'Yaaaaaaaawwwwn.' And he fell asleep too. Katana blinked before sighing a little. Then she looked up to Fon, and smiled. He too, was silently fast asleep during the meeting.

'Then I think it's time to take a nap..'

Back at the Mystery Dungeon World…..

At the Beach Path, two pokemon was talking each other cheerfully. One was a Ninetails, and the other Lucario. They are from the famous Team Ryukyu, the exploration team achieving the Guilmaster Rank, which HQ set in Sharpedo Bluff. Ninetails was the leader, Lucario was the second in command, aka partner. Both of them has names, Kyuura and Luca.

Suddenly Kyuura's ears twitched. 'Did I hear something? Maybe someone's at the beach?' she asked.

Luca shrugged. 'I dunno. Lapras comes to the beach most of the times.'

'No, not Lapras! Not him, but someone else!' Kyuura retorted.

Luca sighed, closed his eyes and touched the ground, scanning the aura (like most lucario do). Then he stood up. 'Yeah, you're right. I felt someone's presence, and that there are 7 of them, 5 of them….zonked out.'

'Zonked out! Like what happened to me when I'm a wee little Vulpix?' Kyuura gasped. Luca nodded. 'And they're mostly kids-I mean, young.'

'Then we must go and see,' Kyuura said, slightly worried.

At the beach..

Tsuna's ears twitched again. 'They're coming!'

'Back off Juudaime!' hissed Gokudera. 'I'm gonna blow them off!'

'Aah, Gokudera-kun! Don't!' Tsuna cried, panicked.

By this time Team Ryukyu had arrived. Kyuura looked at Tsuna and Gokudera and the remaining Guardians.

'YOU! What do you want!' cried Gokudera.

'Gokudera-kun! Ah, I'm sorry!' Tsuna said, turning to the duo.

Kyuura smiled. 'That's…fine, really. Now, while we wait for the rest to wake up, let's start from what happened, and your names.'

Tsuna shrugged and blushed slightly, not knowing where to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sharpedo Bluff, evening…

Tsuna and all his guardians were sitting by the fireplace in Team Ryukyu's base. He had tell them (Team Ryukyu) about what happened, and Kyuura handed them some new hoodies (since their human clothes are waaaaaaaaay too big) as the night's going to be chilly. She tucked the former ones in an old cupboard.

After an hour of explanation…

'So, you're also once a human,' Kyuura said, her red eyes fixed at Tsuna's big, brown ones.

'Eh? What do you mean?' Tsuna asked, raising an ear.

'Kyuura is saying that she's once a human,' answered Luca, opening an eye (he was meditating, silly aura users)

'HUH?' Tsuna cried, eyes widening.

'Oi, you're gonna wake them villagers!' Luca hissed.

'Don't be mean, Luca,' chuckled Kyuura. 'Yes, I was once a human.. girl, and during a travel I had an accident by shielding a friend of mine, and then I was a Vulpix. Then Luca found me, we became an exploration team in Wigglytuff's Guild. Now we had graduated, and a Guild master rank team. Then, we evolved.'

'Things never go well. Many Legendaries picked on us! Especially damn Dialga gramps,' Luca scoffed.

'Now, Luca, Dialga isn't bad, he just received effect of "that",' Kyuura said.

'Hmf,' Luca scoffed again, and went back to his stuffs.

Kyuura turned to Tsuna. 'Tsuna, you can stay here for the night. But you have to plan your times here, for we're really busy..'

'Ah, I know, Kyuura-san,' said Tsuna, scratching the back of his head. 'But.. where should I go?'

Kyuura sighed. 'I think you can go to Wigglytuff's Guild. But I don't think they'll take all….. maybe 2?'

'Then I shall accompany Juudaime!' barked Gokudera (?) .

'You herbivores are so annoying…' said a cold voice from above.

'Aaah, Hibari-san! He's not coming in?' Tsuna said, looking around.

'I've ask him to but he only said he's gonna bite me to death. How can a cyndaquil do that?' muttered Luca.

'Herbivore…' Hibari hissed, looking down the steps. Surely he was listening.

'HIIIII! Hibari-san!1 No!' cried Tsuna, shaking his head in panic.

Kyuura smiled. It's just like the times in the Guild, always noisy, always cheerful, always lively. Maybe they're going to be fine explorers….

At Namimori, night..

'Damn, we fell asleep,' mumbled Reborn.

'It's because of you, Kora!' yelled Colonello, bashing his head against Reborn.

'It's not,' retorted Reborn, bashing his head as well.

'It's true!'

'It's not!'

'It's true!'

'Guys, can you settle down please?' said Ratia, entering the room. Behind her a female Luxray sniffed the ground, and followed.

'Roy's (Shiroi's nickname) doing fine. He just told me he knew how to end this stuff. But I think this is gonna be hard….' She paused, while looking at the screen of her laptop. The three Arcobaleno looked up at her.

'What's wrong, Ratia?' asked Reborn, peering at the screen.

'Time…oh bother, the time's gone on havoc…..'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Pokemon World, Wigglytuff Guild, morning…

'ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!'

'TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!

'THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!'

The Guild was as lively as ever (since they know what'll happen if they upsets their Guildmaster..). it seemed that only two of them didn't really enjoy it. Apparently, they're newcomers.

'Scum, who needs this "morning cheer"? All I need is vodka or whisky, and that's fine…' mumbled a Shinx. the other one, a Mudkip, only sweatdropped. 'We'll have to adapt for some while, Xanxus-dono….."

'POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!' a loud yell interrupted the Mudkip's speech.

A Loudred hurried through. 'WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?'

'The footprint belongs to 4 pokemon! The first one is Kyuura! The second one is Luca! The other two are strangers, an eevee and a skitty!' the voice returned.

Loudred shrugged. 'OH? Then LET THEM IN!'

Some few minutes later…

'Scum. Who's that, yelling around…..if I'm back, I'm sure I'll kill him first..' mumbled Xanxus.

'I don't think it's fine, Xanxus-dono..' returned the Mudkip (you-know-who. The one who always calls everyone '-dono'.).

The other Guild members were peeking at the Guildmaster Chamber. Finally after a while Chatot, the second-in-command, as well as Wigglytuff, Team Ryukyu and Tsuna and Gokudera emerged from the room.

'Everyone, pay attention~' announced Chatot in his sing-song voice. 'We have new members! Meet Team Vongola, Tsuna and Gokudera!'

With this, the two other rookies' eyes widened.

'WHAT THE HELL, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI AND HIS SCUM COMPANION?'

'S-Sawada-dono! Gokudera-dono!'

'Eeh? That….that's Xanxus and Basil-kun?' cried Tsuna, staring at the Shinx and the Mudkip (there you have it… the Mudkip is Basil… but I don't know what's with 'thou', 'thee' and 'thy' stuff, so I'll change it to normal speech save for his '-dono'…).

'Oh? You two knoe them?' asked Chatot.

'Of course, scum! He's the one who took away the title of Vongola Decimo from me!' roared Xanxus.

'Chatot-dono…please let us merge with Team Vongola…' said Basil meekly.

'Squawk…today's newbies sure are weirdos…..fine, which means you all are going to sleep in a same room and do the same work…' Chatot muttered.

'Of-course! Friendly-friends!' smiled Wigglytuff with his also sing-song voice.

Kyuura sweatdropped while smiling. 'Guildmaster, you haven't change at all..'

'Ah, yes, Team Ryukyu! It's been 3 years from when you joined us! Squawk! You're doing so fine!' said Chatot happily.

'We shall take our leave now. Guildmaster, Chatot, please take care,' said Luca, heading to the stairs.

Namimori, a nice morning..

Ratia, Reborn, Colonello and Fon was looking at the big screen in the meeting room in a certain Mansion Park, aka Battle Mansion. There was a lot of black spots across the sprawling map, and whenever Ratia clicked on one it showed a scenery of certain place where time started to get out of order Ratia sighed. 'This isn't the first time, I suppose,'

She sighed.

Fon raised a brow. 'What do you mean?'

'I said, this isn't the first time something like this happened..in the Mystery Dungeon World.'

'Like what, kora?' asked Colonello.

Ratia sighed. 'there was once when the time came to a standstill at the MD world. But a pair of certain pokemon stopped it…' she looked up at the screen.

'But somehow, it's not only the time now..' her eyes widened. 'The space? What's with it?'

The Arcobalenos looked up. The place where time was starting to freeze start to warp.

'Hn… why time and space? This is hard..'

The Guild, afternoon…

'Now, team Vongola! Of course you don't know about our surroundings, yes?' said Chatot, examining Tsuna and Xanxus. The companions had their day off.

'Yes, Chatot-san,' said Tsuna.

'Very well! Listen carefully. This world has a lots of Dungeons, where if you faint you lose some of your stuff and money. But don't worry, you'll start with easy ones~' Chatot hummed, handing them a piece of paper. 'Let's see….this one. Oh, it's the Marill brothers! Their Water Stone is lost at the Beach Cave. Now head to Treasure Town, get ready and to the Beach Cave you go~'

Tsuna and Xanxus just sweatdropped.

(Author's note: at Chapter 1, I refer Ratia with her other name, Katana. But next time and the following fic that she'll make her debut, I''ll use 'Ratia'. But don't mind 'Katana', sometimes I'll use it)

'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tsuna and Xanxus made their way to Treasure Town, no conversation during the way. That is, until they met Sunflora, who's talking to a Roselia.

'Tsuna! Xanxus!' she cried. 'How are you?'

'Ah, Sunflora-san!' called Tsuna.

The Roselia blinked. 'Sawada-san?'

'Eh?' Tsuna wondered where he'd seen this Roselia, since she looked familiar. An orange tattoo, big blue eyes…

'EEEEEEH? UNI?' shrieked Tsuna. The Roselia nodded shyly.

'Oh? You know each other?' asked Sunflora.

'Long story,' said Uni cheerfully. 'Wh-'

'HEY SCUM YOU DONE YET?' Xanxus growled impatiently.

'Aah, Uni, Sunflora-san, let's talk later..' said Tsuna, hurrying to catch up with Xanxus.

In Battle Mansion…

Ratia paced up and down the stairs impatiently. After a few times doing so, a Flygon came by the window. Ratia smirked. 'Thanks Flygon,' with that, Flygon flew off, leaving Ratia standing there with a letter.

(Author note: I can't cover this since the library's closing, so wait till the next chappie, ok)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Still in the Battle Mansion, Reborn saw Ratia sitting, facing her laptop and a few piece of paper. A pen was resting on her fingers.

'What are you doing?' he asked, looking over her shoulder. Ratia smirked and shoved a paper in front of Reborn that reads:

"Treeshroud and Limestone. Where are the other creations of Time?"

'Looks like our little Gallade here have located 2of the Time Gears. Now we have to find Arcy's creations' nest.' Said Ratia as she pulled off the letter.

'Arcy?' asked Reborn, raising a brow.

Ratia sighed. 'You know, the one I love to use during mafia wars. That's a pile of flames, see, the real one kicks back in the Hall of Origins.'

Reborn nodded slowly. Ratia smirked before checking the papers and shoved them into an envelope and taped it. Then it disappeared.

At the MD world..

A shaded figure was sitting under a random forest, waiting for something. Then the envelope Ratia previously had written appeared out of nowhere. The figure sighed and smiled a little, before disappearing by teleporting.

Meanwhile, at the Beach, a Lapras was resting by the sea. He closed his eyes and opened one that faced the Beach Cave. Apparently a certain exploration team was in deep troubles…

'HIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

'SCUM! JUSST HEAD TO THE STAIRS! NO MORE! ARGH!'

Tsuna and Xanxus were tackling a monster house in B3F (of, much to their dismay, Anoriths and Shellos). Xanxus was on his last breath, Tsuna searched for his Petrify Orb. When he did, a Shellos headbutted him (wow a Shellos that can use Headbutt) and the said item flew off his paws into the hand of an Anorith.

'SCUM!' howled Xanxus, striking Tsuna on his head, if it is not a Surf that washed the entire monster house off.

'….' Tsuna looked at the elegant figure of Lapras.

'Are you ok? The both of you?' he asked in his always-so-girly voice (check it on PMD Sky: Beyond Time and Darkness. Lapras and WT sounds like girls…)

'Yes…ah, one thing..' Tsuna said, eyes twinkling with innocence.

'Yes?' replied a very happy Lapras who seemed to be great with kids.

'Can I call you Aneki (sister)? Since you're like one.'

Lapras' left eye twitched.

(AN: sorry, that's all I got for now. I'm outta ideas, maybe next chappie?)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'WHAT ARE YOU SAYING I AM A GIRL?' yelled a very big bad mad Lapras. Even Dialga might consider this to be the second generation of Roar Of Time.

'Suimasen! I d-don't know-' Tsuna kept pleading.

'OH THEN I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I AM THE ALMIGHTY MESSENGER OF DIALGA, THE ALMIGHTY LAPRAS!' Lapras yelled on the top of his lungs, only to be hit on the head by a Water Stone (yes, it's mission complete).

'SCUM! BE QUIET!' roared Xanxus, (the third gen of Roar of Time coming!) an angry epression on the face(Oh he's gonna pay for making THE ALMIGHTY VARIA LEADER XANXUS mad!). Lapras then became small like a little lamb.

's-sorry..' he whimpered with his oh-so-girly voice that Lussuria will love (they're gonna be gay, note to self-ed Xanxus).

'Oh of course our lil' lion's mad, cuz a messenger is nothing,' said a voice. They turned to see Luca coming towards them.

'Luca?'

'Just playing around. Cmon, let's go up, you're MC, right (MC is Mission Complete)?'

'Yea.'

AN: sorry the update's so short, but I'm full of other ideas for other fanfic. Be sure to check on my YO MAMMA! Fic ok?


End file.
